


Fresh Prey

by EmptyOliveJar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dildo play, Dirty Talk, Gender neutral Kiran, Injury, Kind of Stalking?, Mind Games, More Chapters to Come, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Waxplay, anthro dildo, clone fucking?, handjobs, mention of wyvern anatomy?, predator prey kink, public, sensationplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyOliveJar/pseuds/EmptyOliveJar
Summary: When Valter takes an interest in Kiran, they might not be the hapless prey he was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

Askr treated Valter with due reverence. When he gave his opinions about where to place troops and how to best defeat the enemy, people listened. His quarters were some of the best available, fit for the general that he was. Beyond that, he still remembered the awe, elation, and hint of trepidation he felt coming off of the summoner when he was pulled into this realm. And if the moment couldn’t have been more delicious, the fading light from the summoning illuminated the milky blue of the necklace around the summoner’s neck. Moonstone.

There was never a boring moment in Askr, not with new prey to hunt down. As irritating as it was being physically incapable of killing any of his so called allies as per his magically binding contract, there were plenty of other ways for him to stay entertained. The summoner, Kiran, would soon learn that.

Kiran was a mysterious little thing. Always wearing a white cloak with the hood up, Valter only had a partial picture. From what he could tell, they were young and still coming into their leadership position among the Order of Heroes. While they excelled at it, Valter having to concede that their tactics were superior to his on a few occasions, it wasn’t a natural feat for them. Clever as they were, Kiran was quiet, didn’t like to draw attention to themselves, and regularly showed signs of being overwhelmed. That was fine. Once the little kit was his, they’d have a master to make them forget about all of those worries.

Valter started out slow, not wanting to spook Kiran. The first time he sat by Kiran during a war council, they couldn’t hide their small jump when they spotted him out of the corner of their eye. He pretended to ignore it, focusing on Anna’s words. The only time he ever spoke to Kiran was when he wanted to add onto or correct a strategy of theirs. When the meeting ended, he left without saying another word, feeling their eyes on his back as he strolled out.

Being unwise enough to carry regular habits when people like Valter were around, Kiran’s movements were easy to track. Unless there was an emergency, Kiran did everything at the same time of day, including using the hot springs. A few minutes before they were due to show up, Valter washed off and then slipped into the water.

Towels and swim wear weren’t required, although nearly everyone wore them, and Valter took advantage of the lapse in the rule. When Kiran entered, Valter’s back was turned. He flexed his broad shoulders under the guise of stretching before pulling himself out of the pool to sit on the edge, as if the heat was beginning to get to him. Kiran paused when they noticed him, flushing a pretty red at either Valter’s bareness or their own. Perhaps both.

It took all of his self control for Valter to bite back a lewd comment, instead just evenly meeting their gaze and then returning to his own thoughts. Kiran’s body was more than he could have hoped for. Across their supple form were dark swirls of inked skin, several piercings evident that were hidden by that robe. His little kit had doe eyes and dark hair just coming out of the awkward stages of growing it out. They were slight and lacked height to make up for it, but they would be a succulent snack. Kiran had more moxy than Valter originally credited them with for coming in here nude and then getting in the water with him around. They knew who he was, whispering his name before he could deign them with it on the day of his summoning. That pluck would be fun to toy with later, but not today.

When he finally wearied of stalking his prey, Valter, free of his armor, approached Kiran for the first time as they finished their patrol. Rounding the corner and bumping into Valter, they were less surprised to see him than he would have thought. Interesting.

“Pardon me.” They apologized, moving to pull the hood back up over their face.

Valter caught their wrist to prevent them from doing so and slipping away, feeling the delicate bones shift underneath his fingers. When Kiran looked up at him, he offered a wolf’s smile, releasing his grip.

“No need, it’s not as if you’re big enough to knock me to the ground.”

The statement left Kiran blushing, just a gentle reminder of what lay beneath his clothes that Kiran viewed in the hot springs. He stepped closer and took the small moonstone on the chain around their neck between his fingers, causing a delectable hitch in their breathing. The colors in the stone flashed as he moved it one direction and then another.

“I’m very fond of this pendant of yours. Did you know I used to be called the moonstone?”

“I did.” Kiran replied quietly.

“Tell me, if you know so much about me, my name, my title, why is it that you’ve allowed me to chase you? Do you have a death wish? Surely you also know what sort of man I am.”

Kiran tensed when Valter let the moonstone drop, circling around to their back. They craned their neck to keep their eyes on him, but before they could turn, Valter seized them by the shoulders, bowing his head to whisper into their ear.

“Or could it be that knowing exactly who I am excites you and you’re playing a little game of your own? I adore prey that puts up a fight, but there can only be one master among us. It isn’t you.”

“Who said I wanted it to be?” Kiran responded, voice bolder than Valter had ever heard.

Chuckling, Valter encircled Kiran’s waist with one of his arms, pulling them flush against him. His other went around their throat, thumb caressing their jaw. Kiran only ground their ass back against his growing erection in response. Oh yes, he certainly had found prey that could play a fine game.

“Tell me what you want, little kit. For me to force you onto your knees, fuck you within an inch of your life, make you screaming loud enough to wake the entire Order, and then leave you begging for more?”

Heart pounding under Valter’s touch, Kiran managed to laugh. “Where would you intend to begin with all of that?”

Valter caught Kiran’s leg with his, easily maneuvering them to the grass. They were far enough away from the others that there was some reasonably assured privacy, although Valter was beginning to think that Kiran didn't particularly care about being caught. Kiran’s robe had parted from the fall, revealing a belted tunic and leggings. It would all be easy enough to remove.

He offered a grin, removing his weight from Kiran as he slid backward, fingers coming to grip their pelvis.

“A feast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags! They'll be updated with each additional chapter.

It was yet another of Askr’s strange and colorful tournaments. Valter was Kiran's guest on the palace balcony, the Askran nobility fighting heroes in ridiculous costumes for petty prizes. With minimal bloodshed, it was less than interesting to watch. Resting his chin on his hand, Valter slumped in his seat. Even Kiran appeared bored, weary of the low level matches. Perhaps in the very least, it was a nice change of pace to be treated to Askr's utmost luxury without Alphonse’s moroseness and Serena’s incessant chipperness. Anna was slightly more tolerable, but the moment a new business venture caught her attention, it was all Valter could do to keep his hands away from his lance. Just the other week she tried to get him and other heroes such as Michaelis, Gerome, and Narcian to pose for an erotic wyvern calendar. Kiran had to pick themselves up off of the floor when their laughter finally subsided, Anna's ego and coin purse smarting.

For now at least, Alphonse, Sharena, and Anna were battling below and appearing to have the time of their life. It certainly left some opportunity for Valter. He ran the back of his finger down Kiran's face.

“Interested in something more entertaining?”

Kiran peered around, hesitant to put their hood down. The balcony was clearly visible from the stands below where the vast majority of their army was seated.

“Depends on what it is.” They replied, looking up at him from the corner of their eye.

Valter sneered as he placed a hand on Kiran’s knee, drawing it teasingly up and down the inside of their thigh. A shiver passed through them and they let out a tremulous breath.

“Something like this, perhaps?”

Humming in response, Kiran shifted to bring his hand between their legs.

Valter sank his fingers into their thigh and they froze.

“Ah-ah, little kit. You have a lot more begging to do before I let you have your fun.”

Frowning for a few seconds, Kiran shook off their frustrations along with their hood, leaving the light scent of the mint oil they used in their hair mingling with the breeze.

“Please, master?”

“Get in my lap and I’ll consider it.”

It was an innocent enough request. They were close enough in rank that nobody could throw a fit about them fucking, let alone sitting a bit too comfortably. Even if they didn’t like the idea of Valter mounting them, Kiran was far too valuable to Askr for their words to be ignored.

Valter moved some of their hair aside to kiss the column of their neck when they settled between his legs, his other hand possessively gripping their hip. Jumping slightly when he bit them, Kiran quickly settled into their preferred rhythm of sharp nips, long swipes of the tongue, and the occasional kiss. When Kiran was left panting and holding in keens, throat a lovely shade of red, Valter slipped his hand downward, drawing teasing circles. Kiran leaned their head back on their shoulder.

“Please.” They whined.

“There’s nothing stopping you from taking what you want. Let them see you impaled on my prick.”

While the balcony banister hid most of what they were doing from the crowd below, there wouldn’t be any mistaking what was going on if they was bouncing in his lap and everyone knew it.

“Valter, I can't. I sorry, it's just-”

“Hush,” He whispered, readjusting his fingers and drinking in the gasp Kiran gave. “I have you. You are mine and I take care of my possessions. Imagine it, though. How many people do you think would start watching us instead of that sorry excuse for a tournament? I bet you’d find out very quickly which heroes desire to know the body you hide under that cloak like I do. It's rather selfish of me to keep you all to myself. Maybe one of these nights I'll be generous. No matter who it is, it'll be my name you scream.”

And to emphasize his point, Valter sank his teeth into either side of Kiran’s spine as they arched their back against him, clenching their teeth to avoid yelling.

“Kiran, we won!” Sharena shouted, bursting through the balcony doors with a wooden chest in her arms. “Look at... oh.”

As Valter removed his hand from within Kiran’s pants with a smirk, Serena turned bright red.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Alphonse and Anna stepped around her, the latter practically drooling over the prize they earned.

“Something wrong, Sharena?” Alphonse asked.

She shook her head, words coming out in a tumble. “No, not at all.”

While Alphonse cocked his head at her, Anna stepped forward, seizing the chest from Sharena. After placing it on the bench, she made quick work of opening it, revealing an attractive mix of coins and jewels. Even as her fingers twitched to begin calculating its worth, she took a deep breath and let it out. She turned to Kiran.

“You have first pick. We wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you.”

Blinking in surprise, Kiran stepped forward after discretely closing the front of their cloak. As they began to sift through the riches, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and diamonds all gleaming in the sunlight, there was a familiar glow. Kiran withdrew a thick choker studded with moonstone, leaving fire roaring inside of Valter as they turned to Anna.

“Thank you, it means a lot. I’ll take this one.”

While Anna smiled and embraced them, it was obvious she was relieved they chose one of the less expensive pieces. While they congratulated Sharena and Alphonse on the tournament, Valter slipped away, all ready picturing how lovely his little kit would look in nothing but their new collar. Maybe he’d see it tonight. After all, Kiran had yet to repay him for earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly! I never thought the first chapter of this was going to get such positive feedback. You’re all lovely people and I’m glad I can share my love of this dumpster man with you. I have more chapters under development so stay tuned! I’m also debating a threesome chapter, but haven’t yet decided on who to make the third person. If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to comment them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder to once again check the notes because this chapter involves sensation play (and some pain play) along with bondage.

Kiran shook throughout the entire war council, what little of their face that could be seen underneath their hood burning. While Valter really couldn’t care less about the villages that were razed when the Askran troops were forced to flee from the fires of Muspell, Kiran's despair and bile enough to pique his temper. Only ashes remained, the wind carrying them with them as they retreated. Even Valter wouldn’t have slaughtered like that back in his home world. There was no sport in burning defenseless villagers alive and those who did so were cowards, not hunters.

He and Kiran had strict rules with one another. With as rough as their games could get, it was a necessity. It was worth it to hold back, savor their play, and he knew what Kiran would and wouldn’t allow. While Kiran had never given Valter’s safe word, he always made sure they remembered it before they began. When they were finished, he checked them over to make sure he hadn’t done any lasting harm and didn’t leave until they were ready for him to. If he pushed Kiran beyond their limits, their games would be over, that much was clear.

One of their rules was also not showing up to the other’s living quarters uninvited. Valter wasn’t foolish enough to pry at hard boundaries, but this one seemed flexible, if only because of the mood Kiran was in tonight. Their door was ajar when he approached, Kiran all ready naked, chest down on the bed and wearing their moonstone collar. They set the glass they'd been dejectedly sipping from aside when they saw him.

Valter huffed. “Expecting me?”

They barely looked up, chin resting heavily upon their folded arms.

“Please, master, I don’t want to think right now. I don’t care how, just break me.”

Going to the bed, he sat down beside them, drawing his fingers down their spine.

“Not tonight. Whether you submit to me or not, little kit, you’re a predator as well. Taking defeat out on yourself like this is no way to behave. Turn your anger outward, harness it.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” They hissed.

Valter frowned, mind made up on what he needed to do even if he would have preferred to give Kiran a good smack for their tone. Ignoring their question for the moment, he went around the room, picking up various items. A candelabra, scarf, bottle of oil, and the manacles they used in their play now and then. Yes, those would all do nicely. After dumping the items on the bedside table, he snatched the glass Kiran had been drinking out of, bringing it to his nose. It was only ice water. Good, if Kiran was drinking something stronger Valter wouldn't have let them play tonight.

"Get up." He ordered.

Kiran did, getting to their feet and standing insolently close to Valter. When he went behind them, they remained still, although they let out a protest when he began to remove the collar from around their neck.

"Master!"

Ignoring them, Valter continued on with what he was doing, waiting until Kiran finally turned around and saw what he had done. He was on his knees, clothes in a pile beside him and Kiran's collar around his own throat as he braided his hair back. Kiran could only blink for several seconds, unable to comprehend this shift between them.

"I'm sadist because of how it feels to see others fall to me. For as much as you love giving me that thrill, we both know you have that hunger in you as well. Show me that your not unwitting prey. Take my power from me." 

For a long while, Kiran only gazed down at him, brow knit together. They'd never discussed Kiran being the one in control before, but from the scratches Kiran would leave down Valter's body when their hands weren't bound or the bite marks when they weren't satisfied with Valter's pace, he knew they enjoyed inflicting pain and humiliation just as much as receive it. Finally, Kiran reached out, taking Valter's braid and securing it with a tie around their wrist." 

"Lie down on the bed, face up."

And Valter did, trying and failing to remember who he last allowed to dominate him like this. His arms were manipulated through the slats of the headboard and then fastened with the manacles. As Kiran took the scarf in their hands, folding it into a thinner shape, they glanced down at Valter, some disbelief that they were doing this still in their eyes.

"If you aren't going to take the reins, then release me." Valter sneered. "I won't allow a bloodless minnow to have me like this." 

"Did I say you could speak, whelp, or do I have to gag you?" Kiran snapped. 

A feral smile spreading across Valter's face. Whelp. So he was akin to an unbroken wyvern in their mind, reckless and without mercy. Perhaps it wasn't far from the truth.

"No, summoner. I'll obey."

"I'd certainly hope so. What's our safe word?" 

"Saddle, summoner."

"Good boy. Close your eyes." 

When Valter did as he was told, the scarf wrapped around his head, blinding him. Something else was taken off the table as Kiran's weight settled onto the bed beside him. A cork was removed from a bottle with a pop and then hands were vigorously rubbed together. Valter jerked when Kiran began massaging oil into his skin, across his torso, down his thighs, even stopping to coax his dick into hardness with a greased hand. Letting his head sink into the pillow, he let out a low groan. As much as he enjoyed being master, being taken care of also had its benefits. Kiran seemed content to bring him to completion then and there, leaving him clenching his teeth and trying and failing to keep his hips still. Either Kiran was ready to end the night early or they were going for multiple orgasms, the latter something Valter looked forward to with certain trepidation. Yet instead of either, the pressure around his cock was removed, leaving him gasping as his approaching orgasm retreated. So that was Kiran's plan. He was certainly in for an interesting night. Moments later, he gasped as hot wax was dripped onto his sternum, burning for a few brief seconds before cooling and hardening.

There was a puff of breath at his ear as Kiran leaned over him. "Too hot?" 

"No, summoner."

His braid was seized, angling his chin up. A feather soft kiss was pressed against his mouth, cloyingly sweet. For too long, Valter didn't know what to think until there was a soft clink and then a piece of ice was brought against the hollow of his throat. The manacles rattled against the headboard, but they didn't let up, allowing the ice to melt against his skin, sending chilling rivulets of water sliding down his collarbones. The water was lapped up with a warm tongue before they sat back and more wax fell, this time lower on his stomach so that it pooled down the lines of his hips. When more wax hit his thighs, dripping close enough to his balls to leave him squirming. Kiran tucked themselves into his side, idly circling another piece of ice around his nipples. 

"Don't be afraid. I put too much effort into your training to hurt you now. Or at least hurt you more than I'd like. You were right, whelp. I do feel quite a bit better now." 

Teeth grazed his jaw as a hand still cold from the ice wrapped around his dick. Moving to the foot of the bed, they took him into their mouth, just playing with him like he was a rock candy. Their licks were just enough to get a taste of him, Kiran only sucking lightly on the head of his cock while putting all their weight into keeping his hips against the mattress. Even through the effort he was putting into not swearing, he was proud of Kiran. Where he liked to overstimulate partners or use his hands for breathplay or discipline, they went for more indirect painplay, drawing out a single orgasm for a maddeningly long time. As much as he enjoyed keeping Kiran under him, they made a master to reckon with. And they knew it. 

Without warning, Kiran, sank down, nearly engulfing his entire length. If that wasn't enough to leave him sputtering, they reached up, clawing through the hardened wax on his chest. Valter couldn't contain the shout that ripped its way from his throat. They didn't let up, sucking hard and as they tore through the wax on his hips. When they got to his thighs, blood and wax caked under their nails as they swallowed around him, he came with a snarl, the sensation nearly akin to being stabbed in the gut.

The mix of his fading orgasm and the lingering throb of Kiran's scratches left his head feeling like it was packed with wet sand, his body a mannequin with the strings cut. When Kiran straddled him so that they could kiss him, he opened his mouth to them, just trying to remember who and where he was as his tongue came away coated in his own come. The light was harsh as the blindfold was taken away. As Kiran stretched forward to free his wrists, Valter could hear their heartbeat, thrumming as his did after a hunt. The manacles fell to the floor and Valter propped himself up on his elbows, dizzy. Polished wood scraped against itself as the bedside table opened and Kiran produced a hairbrush before moving Valter onto his side, facing away. After removing the tie from his hair, they set to brush it out, starting at the very bottom to avoid snags. Valter couldn't remember the last time he felt this exhausted after sex and Kiran still hadn't came. Pathetic on his part. Yet they weren't complaining, only running their fingers through Valter's hair as they brushed and brushed, gently pulling at it and scratching his scalp as they warmed their front against his back.

Kiran reached back and then handed him the glass of water from the bedside table. "Here, drink this."

Valter put the glass to his lips and took a sip. All the ice was gone and the glass was slick with condensation. After he forced himself to finish the glass, Kiran returned it to the table with a soft clink. He moved onto his back once again, stretching his legs and rolling his shoulders as some of his senses returned to him. Bits of wax and oil stains were all over the duvet, but Kiran didn't seem to care at the moment. They sat across Valter's hips, hands gently going around his neck to remove the collar. He'd forgotten he was wearing it. After tossing it aside, they sprawled out on top of him, resting their head on his chest.

"I'll glut myself on the entire Muspell army if you order me to. The entire Order of Heroes would likely do the same. You're clever, little kit, and have more power than you are aware of. Sate yourself on the hearts of those who wish to make you think otherwise."

There was a quiet note of amusement. "You always say the most romantic things, Valter."

"I've come to greatly enjoy out games." He confessed. "Anyone who tries to take them away from me will regret it."

"I'd certainly hope so, you owe me an orgasm. Muspell will taste its own fires before I lose out on that."

Chuckling darkly, Valter put an arm around them. For as little as he liked spending the night in another's bed, his eyes were heavy and Kiran was issuing a steady, comforting warmth. He'd sleep here for an hour or so, just enough to get his strength back. Just before he nodded off, he felt something soft being draped over him and when he woke up, the sky outside the window just beginning to be tinged with gray, he found Kiran's white cloak thrown over the two of them. They were still deeply asleep, completely at ease. Valter wasn't sure whether to be endeared or insulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, the sage continues. At least two more chapters to come! Yeah, this is kind of porn without plot, but tbh, Valter doesn't need screen time to fuck shit up or learn to be a better person. We know the former is 100% bound to happen very unlike the latter. Thanks for reading, it's been fun writing sexier stuff, which usually isn't my preference.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check the tags with each chapters as they will be updated!

It was likely inevitable. Duplicate heroes showed up in droves along with emissaries with all too familiar faces from other versions of the Askran plane. Even Alfonse and Sharena met their duplicates weeks earlier, dressed in embarrassing costumes with rabbit ears flopping about.

Valter stood at Kiran’s side, waiting to receive some menial offering of peace and friendship from another summoner. Within seconds, the gateway grew bright as a sun, forcing him to avert his gaze as a shadow materialized, broad and with a mane of long hair. While Kiran could only blink at the figure in front of them as the light faded, Valter chuckled.

“Hello, stranger.”

The other Valter offered a toothy smile. “Glad to see I’m a general no matter what realm I visit.”

“If you’re a general, then why are you acting as an errand boy for your summoner?” Valter mocked, wondering just how far he'd have to push to test himself against his own strength.

“Narcian used to fill the position, but he would always return late whenever he found another version of himself to rut with. Besides, here you are groveling behind your own summoner. Have you really fallen that far to chase after a position of power?”

Valter sneered. “I’m not the one who grovels in our relationship.”

Kiran was barely able to give him a disproving look before the other Valter stepped into Kiran’s space. Despite their confusion, Kiran didn't flinch away.

“Lower your hood.”

After a few seconds of deliberation, Kiran did. Valter wasn’t sure if he should categorize this as obedience or them following the whims of a different master, irked either way. The other Valter didn’t seem to care, just taking Kiran’s chin in his hand and tilting their head this way and that, examining the tattoos that peaked out from under their collar, the dangling earrings that softly chimed, and the fading hickeys on the side of their throat.

“Good choice.” The other Valter complimented him. "It’s a shame my summoner isn’t nearly this lovely and… eager.”

Valter’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, a shame. Begone now.”

“He can’t leave yet.” Kiran interjected, ignoring Valter’s frown. “Alfonse and Sharena are gone on a mission. Until they get back, we can’t open the portal.”

While the other Valter smirked, Valter could only swallow down a growl.

“I see. If you desire to kill some time, there’s always the arena.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer. Why don’t you join us, summoner, referee the match?”

“I don’t think I have a choice.” Kiran replied, less than amused. “I can’t have you returning to your realm injured and the last thing I need is an out of commission general.”

“Clever.” Valter huffed, having to reconcile not being able to drive his lance through the other Valter’s throat.

“After you, then.” The other Valter simpered.

Loathe as Valter was to turn his back to his duplicate, he put a hand on Kiran’s lower back and did as he was asked, leading the way to the arena and wondering just how much effort it would take for an unfortunate accident to occur. 

The arena was empty, all the scheduled matches and training sessions having ended hours ago. Sand was swept into a flat field as the stands loomed around them in a near complete circle. Kiran took no chances, going to the racks of weapons and drawing out two identical practice lances, tossing one to each of them.

“Best two out of three.” They called out warily.

Reaching up, Kiran hooked their gloved fingers over the arena wall, attempting to get to the stands. Their height and lack of developed strength left them struggling before they landed in the sand on their backside. Before Valter could go over and give them a boost, the other Valter beat him to it.

He leaned down, lacing his fingers together for Kiran to step up into. “Here.”

Kiran took his offered help, easily clearing the wall this time as the other Valter watched every move they made.

“Thank you.”

“How about a friendly wager.” He called back to Valter.

Ire roiled inside his stomach, spilling over into every crevice of his body.

“What kind?”

“Winner gets a kiss from the summoner, with their consent of course.”

Valter didn’t stop the snarl from escaping his lips while the other Valter only offered a mocking laugh.

“Are you that afraid you’ll lose?”

“No, but I’m beginning to see why people find me so unpleasant to deal with.” Valter retorted, gripping his lance and assuming a fighting stance.

Not allowing his duplicate any time to reply, Valter lunged before feinting to the side. He knew his own technique and trusted that the defense Kiran had drilled into him wasn’t yet known to the other Valter. As he suspected, the other Valter responded with a sharp blow that would have pierced most armor. Rather than trying to dodge, Valter turned his lance sideways and knocked his duplicate’s weapon harmlessly upwards before kicking him in his side where his armor was weakest. The other Valter faltered and Valter brought the tip of his lance to his neck with enough force to bruise.

“My point.” He sneered.

“Doesn't really matter.”

Valter wasn’t even allowed a second to ponder the meaning of his words before the other lance was thrust up into his arm guard, shattering his wrist. Unable to suppress the gurgle of agony and shock that his duplicate readily drank in, he fell back, his lance falling with a thump into the sand.

“You’re done for the evening. I win by default.”

Unable to form coherent words between his rage and pain, he dully registered Kiran jumping down from the stands out of the corner of his eye. It had been a long time time since such a hit was landed on him and it was showing. Sand softly shifted Kiran knelt down beside him, trying to put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“You need to go see a healer immediately.”

“I know!” He growled, shrugging them off and rising to his feet despite the blackness closing around his vision.

The other Valter’s words were difficult to make out, Valter’s ears seemingly blocked off by cotton.

“You never did answer if the victor deserved a kiss or not, summoner.”

“You won on a technicality.” Valter hissed between clenched teeth.

“There aren’t any technicalities on the battlefield. Dead is dead, just as a lancer who can't hold a weapon would be.”

“Valter-” Kiran began hesitantly.

The other Valter stepped unnervingly close to Kiran, tipping their face up to his with the back of his finger. “Which one, pet? Me or the bleeding whelp?”

Fury finally cooling into something Valter could wield, he turned to Kiran, whose eyes were wide with shock and indecision.

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

They said.

“Do whatever you please with him. As he said, he is the victor.”

“Even if I request to take my winnings elsewhere?” The other Valter called out as he returned the training lances to their rightful place.

“Especially then. I’ll join you once I’m healed.”

“Lovely, perhaps you’ll learn something.”

Biting back his temper for now, Valter slunk away, pride and wrist smarting. Footsteps slipped through the sand as the other Valter approached Kiran, rough words too soft to make out. Let them go and fuck, Valter wasn’t going to let the sun set without reasserting himself. The more his duplicate showed off, the easier it would be to rip him to shreds later on.

It was a slow day in the infirmary and Valter was able to have his wrist healed by a very concerned Lucius within the hour. He wasted time after that, going to his quarters to shed his armor, clean up, and change his clothes. He glanced down at the new scar on his wrist as he ran a brush through his hair. Perhaps there was some dignity in having been bested by himself rather than another opponent, but Valter’s hand still twitched towards the wall where his cursed lance was mounted.

When he finally decided enough time passed, he crossed the hallway to Kiran’s rooms, not bothering to announce his presence. The doors were unlocked, the bedroom door in particular left cheekily open. Even so, Valter heard them long before he saw them, his fists clenching to the point where it sent a shock wave up his newly whole wrist. Wet sucking and Kiran’s labored breathing. He walked in to find his duplicate between Kiran’s legs, fingers pumping in and out of them as another flick of the tongue left Kiran squeezing their eyes shut.

Valter shut the bedroom door behind him just to get their attention. While Kiran immediately opened their eyes, they were too come drunk to offer much else of a reaction. The other Valter simply ignored him for a few seconds longer, moving upwards to leave a hickey on soft skin between Kiran's hips.

“Hope I didn’t miss too much.” Valter said in way of greeting as he began to shuck his clothes.

The other Valter didn’t bother to look at him as he spoke, just getting in words between harsh nips at Kiran’s abdomen that had them squirming. “I’m sure I could find it in me to go another round or two.”

“Only one or two? But perhaps I shouldn’t be shocked at your lack of stamina after that stunt you pulled in the ring.” Before the other Valter could bite back, Valter pushed forward. “How about another game? That is if Kiran is willing to oblige.”

Kiran’s senses returning, they reached over and took a long pull of water from their bedside glass. A drop of water escaped their lips and both Valters watched it trickle off their jaw and down their throat with undivided interest.

“What’s the game?” They asked.

“We bring out the blindfold and see who you respond best to.”

Despite the exhaustion in their eyes, they nodded and shrugged, probably knowing there was no stopping the contests between Valter and his duplicate until it reached a proper conclusion.

“Sounds too interesting to pass up.”

“Who gets first turn?” The other Valter demanded.

“I’ll leave the choice up to you.” Valter reached into Kiran’s bedside table drawer and withdrew the scarf they liked to use, rolling it into a usable shape.

Kiran leaned forward, making it easier for Valter to secure the blindfold. That done, he motioned for his duplicate to follow him out of the room so they could discuss turns and make it difficult for Kiran to pinpoint which of them was which.

“What are you expecting to get out of this?” The other Valter huffed when they reached the sitting room. “Certainly not your pride.”

Valter ignored him, just taking a second to size him up. Aside from the new scar on his wrist, the two of them appeared to be completely identical in every other respect.

“Those who are confident show, don't tell. You may go first if you please to.”

“Oh, I do.”

Returning to the bedroom, Kiran was sprawled out over the bed. The other Valter lay down beside them, drawing them to him with little warning. Valter took the other side of the bed, turning on his side and idly stroking his cock as he watched them. As he toyed with the barbels pierced through Kiran’s nipples, the other Valter sank his teeth into Kiran’s jaw, leaving them mewling. His thigh was between their legs, grinding and leaving Kiran trembling. Minutes began to pass and Kiran’s teeth were clenched as the other Valter’s leg was replaced with a deft hand, tongue and teeth attacking their mouth. Finally, the other Valter moved Kiran onto their knees, pushing their head down. After plucking the bottle of oil from the bedside table and slicking himself up, he entered them in one smooth motion, leaving Kiran only able to draw in shaky breaths as the other Valter thrust shallowly into them, leaving the headboard knocking against the wall. Kiran was whimpering long before they came, Valter’s duplicate pulling out to leave yet another trail of come to drip down Kiran’s thighs.

Refusing to acknowledge his duplicate's nasty smile, Valter moved Kiran against him. His fingers were ready dig into their skin before he was forced to stop, gawking for a moment and furiously rethinking his strategy. A tear managed to avoid being absorbed into the blindfold, gently slipping down Kiran's cheekbone. Valter wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, quelling a sigh. From there, he angled their head upward, moving to brush his lips against each of the red bite marks across their throat and torso. The beginnings of a hum were released from their chest as Valter returned to press a soft kiss against their lips, leaving them wrapping their arms and legs around him to close what little distance was between them.

“Pathetic.” The other Valter hissed in his ear.

He just continuing with his gentle ministrations, cavity inducing as they were. Moving his hands over their body, he was satisfied when he wasn’t met with any sounds of discomfort. Even if he wanted to fuck Kiran, they were done for the day, likely for the rest of the week as well given how rough his duplicate had been with them. The game over, Valter reached back and undid the blindfold.

“Valter.” Kiran murmured, burying their face in his neck.

“Which one.” The other Valter questioned dryly.

“Mine.”

He huffed, turning to Valter. “Can’t say I’m sorry not to have been mistaken for you.

Threading his fingers through Kiran’s soft hair, Valter glanced back at him with ice in his gaze and venom in his eyes.

“You can be rough with your playmates and break them or you can leave them begging for you to take them right up to that edge. Going too far doesn’t make you a man, it makes you a fool. Even a beast knows when it’s necessary to show restraint. Why don’t you go inquire if the Askran royalty has returned.”

Lip curling over his teeth, the other Valter redressed with a snarl, using what appeared to be Valter’s shirt to wipe himself down with before storming out of Kiran’s chambers. They stirred when the main door was slammed shut.

Kiran pulled back enough to look him in the eye. “I've never seen two heroes that were the same person act so differently.”

“I believe I’m from later in our timeline than he is.”

“How do you know that?”

Valter shook his head. “Don’t ask me that again, little kit.”

Kiran didn’t push the issue, just curling Valter’s hair between their fingers until their hands stilled. Valter assumed they fell asleep until Kiran spoke once again.

“You were sure I’d know who you were.”

“No, I wasn’t. What I ended up doing was just as cheap as him breaking my wrist.”

“I know who you are, Valter. I wouldn’t have agreed to go along with any of this if I didn’t trust you.”

“And you find it wise to trust me?”

“Sometimes I think you’re more wyvern than man, but even wyverns know when to maim and when to be civil. That’s enough for me. The only thing we expected out of one another from this is companionship, but we both know it’s deeper than that now.”

“Enough.” He snapped before he could rein himself in.

Kiran frowned before turning their back to him. “Perhaps I was wrong. If you knew me like I thought I knew you, you’d never expect a confession out of me. We have a nice time together, but when this war ends, if it ever does, we’re both going back to our own realms. Don't think I'm weak just because I let you hurt and hold me.”

“I know.” Valter murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... wow, an overarching plot is actually coming together. Who would have thought? I meant it when I said at least a few more chapters, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiran was barely speaking with Valter. It didn’t go unnoticed, Valter catching a snippets of conversations where Heroes speculated whether or not he’d hurt Kiran, as if that wasn’t something they both enjoyed. His troops had been sidelined for weeks, the reason he was given being that weaker soldiers needed practical opportunities to train. The lack of activity was leaving his wyvern shredding the stable, only spitting out the iron and wood he was chewing on when Valter was begged to intervene by the stablehands, issuing a sharp command that left the other wyverns and pegasi flinching.

Needing to work out his wyvern, healed wrist, and his temper, Valter was spending as much time as he could in the arena. As his previous opponent was dragged away, blood dripping onto the sand, Valter ground his teeth, fingers digging into his practice lance as his wyvern hissed under him, starving for something to sink his teeth into.

Valter grinned as Ephraim urged his horse through the gates opposite him. Absolutely delicious. For as many times as Valter had the pleasure of killing an enemy Ephraim, it was always the young version of him Valter knew back in his world. The man in front of him was older, stronger, and seasoned. Ephraim’s eyes narrowed when he saw Valter, but he said nothing, only preparing to charge once the match began.

The flag was dropped. A horse would never be as agile as an airborne wyvern, but Ephraim made up for his lack of dexterity with the fire in his veins. Each blow rang through Valter’s arms, the spot where his wrist had been broken twinging. He ignored it, taking advantage of Ephraim having to turn his horse around for another attack to loop into the air. Before he could fully recover, Valter spurred his wyvern into a dive, lance poised. In a split second decision, Ephraim sent his horse in one direction before jumping off the opposite side. Caught between the two targets, Valter’s Wyvern hesitated, leaving Valter yanking on the reins.

“Pull up, damn you!” He bellowed.

His wyvern wasn’t able to fully correct himself in time, threatening to throw Valter as he struggled not to roll tail over snout. Meanwhile, Ephraim left them no time to recover, galloping in. Taking a gamble, Valter clenched his knees around his wyvern and retrieved a javelin from his saddle. Gritting his teeth and aiming as his wyvern continued to thrash, he let the javelin fly. Ephraim easily avoided the shot. That was fine, it wasn’t for him. Catching and shattering a buckle on the saddle strap, Ephraim was thrown to the ground as he banked and Valter hit the ground to meet him.

Fighting without his wyvern wasn’t something Valter was fond of. Ephraim, on the other hand, preferred fighting on foot until recently. Even so, Valter was larger and more seasoned. The only remaining question was how long to toy with Ephriam before ending the match.

Valter didn’t allow Ephraim time to recover, knocking his lance aside and slamming into him. Ephraim didn’t go down, standing firm. Angling his next blow, he forced Valter to have to use his weak wrist to hold the attack at bay. Unwilling to let such a low ploy cost him his victory, Valter let Ephraim’s lance gain traction, slipping aside at the last possible moment to swing his lance around to his throat.

There was little time to gloat, the tempered silver at his neck like ice.

“It’s a draw.” Ephraim stated, voice hard.

“Only to two cowards.”

“Stand down. I killed you once before. Give me reason to and I’ll do it again.”

“It was your delectable sister about to land the finishing blow the way I recall it.”

The lance at his throat dug in enough to draw blood.

“Perhaps I pursued the wrong twin.” Valter leered, offering a wolf’s smile.

Ephraim stepped forward, neither of their lances wavering. Same face, eyes, and defiance as his sister.

“Nobody wants you no matter what timeline you’re in.”

“I’ve heard far worse from stronger men than you, princeling. Save that line for prince Lyon if you want to wield it effectively. You’ll break his heart, or whatever the demon king left of it.

Face crinkling in disgust, Ephraim turned away, taking his horse by the reins and returning to his gate. He should have chosen a better pressure point to pick a fight. Lyon never stopped talking about Ephraim and yet Ephraim of all people wouldn’t fight for him. Or perhaps he simply knew denying what Valter wanted would be the easiest way to strike at him.

When Lyon arrived, Valter could barely contain his glee. His time under Lyon had been some of the merriest and he was eager to have that blood lust given a seat at the war meetings. That was up until he realized that the power hungry Prince he knew was long gone and a meek, little bookworm left in his place. Lyon barely remembered him, only vaguely recollecting that Valter was one of his loyal soldiers. When Valter pushed, attempting to jar any dormant memories, Lyon merely thanked him for his dutiful service in Grado and asked if he wanted to be friends in this world. It was all Valter could do not to throw something.

Even if he wasn’t the Lyon Valter enjoyed, they battled together just the same, Valter defending Lyon and his mages from oncoming attack as tortured screams rang out at the front lines. The stench of Guunthra’s burning corpse traveled all the way back to where Valter was fighting, clinging to his cape and hair. When the retreat was called for, for once, Valter didn’t hesitate, pulling Lyon onto his wyvern and taking to the skies.

For once, he wanted nothing more than to scrub the battle’s gore off of him and sleep once the battle was over and everyone regrouped in Askr. While Kiran had remained composed during the debriefing meeting, they’d left in a hurry once everyone was dismissed. Valter followed a good twenty paces behind them, silent. While he had no intentions of visiting their room tonight, he at least wanted to assure they weren’t going to do cause any harm to themselves.

Kiran sat on the foot of the stairs in the empty foyer, failing to completely stifle their weeping even after nearly a half hour. Valter was almost considering going down there when there was a shift of purple in the corner of his eye. It was Lyon, who readily went to Kiran and sat down beside them. While Valter couldn’t hear the words exchanged between them, within minutes Kiran was starting to recover, softly hiccuping into Lyon’s arms. Lyon offered them a handkerchief and Kiran dabbed at their eyes and blew their nose. After Lyon gestured for them to keep it, and why wouldn’t he after it had been used in that manner by someone else, Kiran gave him a peck on the corner of the mouth. When Lyon blushed, making some comment with a stupid smile on his face, Kiran embraced him again.

Valter stalked away, knocking over a vase of flowers. The water that soaked the plush rug amidst the shattered porcelain only reminded Valter of his need to bathe. He’d wasted enough time that the baths would likely be empty, even after a battle. Even if it wasn’t, the liveliness of the hot spring would be solemn tonight. Good, if Valter was forced to listen to inane chatter, there would be corpses floating in the water.

Perhaps it was clear what sort of mood he was in or his preferred nudity while bathing, but the few other heroes who were using the hot springs cleared out soon after he entered. Even after scrubbing himself multiple times in the showers, he still felt phantom ash on his skin. Jaw clenched, he pushed his wet hair back and sank into the hottest part of the water, slipping down until he was only exposed above the nose.

Footsteps began to crescendo and Valter sat up, unwilling to let anyone think he was hiding. When he realized who it was, the soft like glinting off of metal studs and sinking its talons into dark swathes of ink, he could only huff and avert his gaze as if the rocks were more interesting to examine.

“Odd to see you somewhere with nobody to torment.” Kiran offered in way of greeting as they sank into the water a few paces from him.

He turned back to them and glared. “I’m shocked you didn’t bring some milksop with you.”

“Perhaps I should have. There aren’t any flower vases for you to break in here.”

If he wanted to slap Kiran for their first comment, he now was ready to strap them down and grab a whip. Kiran ignored any fury coming off of him, just pulling their hair out of their face and securing it with a strip of leather around their wrist. The memory of those deft hands in his own hair diluted his ire, leaving it bitter on his tongue.

Kiran sighed. “You were at least considering seeing if I was all right, weren’t you.”

“You were beyond your limits. Old habits die hard.”

“Sharing emotional distress with you would be like giving a violin to a wyvern. Even so, thank you.”

“What the fuck do you want, Kiran?” Valter demanded. “I give a damn and you pull away. I don’t give a damn and you pull away.”

They’d closed in on one another, Kiran looking up at him defiantly as he bared his teeth. To his shock, Kiran conceded after only a few seconds. Any other day, this would have been dragged out for hours in all likelihood.

“I don’t know, master. I don’t know.”

Kiran didn’t seem to even realize they’d used the title Valter hadn’t heard for too long. He let out an exasperated breath.

“I thought we’d have a couple good fucks and then you’d go back to being the dog of the Askran royalty and I’d find fresh prey. You must think you’re a monster in your own right to have stayed by me for that long.”

“I could say the same about you considering that you, a man I’ve seen take on insurmountable odds with glee, balk at the idea that someone loved him. After all of that, it wasn’t even true. You’re proud to be the beast you are, but I can’t pretend I’m any better after all the people I’ve sent to their deaths or the deaths of others. Sometimes I have to think of it all like a game just to get through it and that only makes me hate myself more. You’re reckless like I can’t afford to be and I’m envious. The brutally efficient general. There’s something alluring about allowing myself to be broken by what I can’t have, moonstone.”

“There isn’t anything efficient about being killed. I was looking at death when I received your summons. Recklessness was nearly my hubris. Don’t let it be yours, little kit.”

“I’m almost a little shocked you’re telling me to go to Lyon since you’ve gone this far.“

Valter grimaced. “I don’t have the power to stop you if that’s your choice.”

“It isn’t. Lyon’s hubris is desperation. As sweet as he is, I’m not attracted to that.”

“Sweetness isn’t something I have to offer.”

“Gods, no.” Kiran chuckled. “I don’t know if we meet the definition of friends. We aren’t lovers either. When you’re around, though, I feel safe. Muspell’s flames aren’t something I think about around you. I don’t know what this is, but I miss it. I miss you. Beast or man, you’re mine.”

Valter only leaned in and kissed Kiran hard, earning a low sigh from them. When teeth locked around his lip with enough force to puncture, he growled, pushing them back against the wall and shoving his tongue into their mouth. He’d hungered to taste Kiran for too long now. It only became apparent to him that his lip was bleeding when he pulled back to haul Kiran up around his waist, crimson smeared across their lips. Lust flooding through him, he ground himself against Kiran as he raked his teeth over their throat, intent on drawing blood for himself. Kiran only let out soft whimpers for as long as they could before a particularly vicious bite left them keening.

The sound echoed around empty room. While it was long passed the usual hours people bathed, the hot springs were technically never closed. Anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Let them. Kiran was still his and he had no shame in letting them know it.

Hauling them into his lap, Valter wasted no time in running his tongue along the red crescents he’d left on Kiran’s skin, humming at the taste of their blood. Kiran ground against him the friction just enough to be frustrating. More than anything in that moment, he wanted to be buried inside of them with no plans to pull out until he was given good reason to. With no lube in sight, though, he could settle getting off against the soft heat of their skin. Water frothed and spilled onto the stone around them as Valter ground his hips against Kiran’s, fingers digging into their plush ass as Kiran’s nails clawed at him.

Kiran put a hand between the two of them to provide more pressure between the two of them, drawing a hiss out of him. They were both frustratingly close, in need of just a hint of something more to go plummeting off the edge. Hands tangled into Valter’s loose hair, yanking his chin up as Kiran sank their teeth around his collar bone, repaying him for all the teeth marks marring their skin. In the moment, it was just what he needed as he came with dizzying force. He could punish them for being mouthy later. Since Kiran still hadn’t came, Valter turned, placing them on the rocks and shoving their knees apart. Another taste he’d been yearning for, sucking hard and holding their hips still as they bucked against him. He kept at it long after most would have lit their partner come down, milking every last bit he could out of Kiran’s orgasm as they whimpered and writhed. It took another sharp tug on his hair for Valter to pull Kiran back into the water. Damp arms wrapped around his neck, legs on either side of his.

“Come to bed with me tonight.” Kiran murmured. “You have new scars I need to learn the feel of.”

To emphasize their point, gentle fingers traced over the marks practice lances left on the column of his neck and his wrist. Kiran didn’t stop there, reverently touching the scars over his biceps, shoulders, abdomen, thighs.

Such sweet contact outside of aftercare sickened Valter, but being seen back in Kiran’s quarters would certainly shake up the gossip around the two of them. Beyond that, Kiran needed to see for themselves that there was a lot more man in Valter for them to seek out for comfort than in some chicken heart hero. If Valter was a master worth his mettle, his little kit wouldn’t run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience in getting this chapter up. Finals, moving across the country, exhaustion, lots of fun stuff was eating away at my time. :/ I have another chapter almost ready to go up, though, and I'll post that soon. Also, Heroes Lyon is Not Straight and definitely seems to have a thing for Ephraim imo, so that got thrown in.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiren was allowed to talk back to Valter. It was only natural considering they outranked him and more often than not had better strategies than he did. Still, there were times when Kiran pushed things between them, getting unnecessarily mouthy. While Valter enjoyed his position in the Asrkan army and respected his superiors enough not to act out, he was also a general in his own right and didn’t take well to being spoken down to. Most people who insulted him didn’t live long enough to do it twice.

When there was an opening in the lines for Valter to lunge forward and strike down the enemy general, he took it, easily running the mage through. The opposing troops were forced to draw back, scrambling without their leader. As Valter flicked the blood from his lance, the rest of the heroes converged around him, shocked at what he had done. Kiran stepped up to his wyvern, Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, and Fjorm all in the background, letting Kiran handle him as they began giving new orders.

Valter slid off of his wyvern, landing solidly on the ground below him. He knew Kiran was displeased long before they lowered their hood, revealing eyes as hard and unforgiving as stone.

“You were supposed to stay to the rear.”

Valter didn't balk. “I saw an opportunity and I took it, winning you the battle.”

“That isn’t the point, Valter.” Kiran’s voice was even, although heavily edged. “You are not in charge here and you disobeyed an order. I had you where you were positioned to keep the mages and archers safe in case the enemy advanced too far forward. If there hadn’t been other fliers around, there could have been serious casualties all because you couldn’t keep a rein on yourself.”

People were beginning to stare, listening intently to Kiran’s admonishments, the moonstone being taken down a peg.

“I will accept whatever demotion or physical discipline you’ve feel I’ve earned, but do not humiliate me in front of the other heroes.”

“No,” Kiran hissed. “You went out there because you had a hard on for killing the enemy leader, not because you thought you could end the battle. I think it’s the right of the soldiers you command to know exactly who their general is. Either put a leash on yourself or I will, Valter. If you’re going to act like an animal, I’ll treat you like one.”

Valter’s eyes narrowed, voice slipping into a growl. “I’ll report for punishment later.”

And he did. Back at the castle, Valter didn’t bother to wash the gore from his hair or skin, only stripping off his armor before heading to Kiran’s quarters. He slumped into a chair with his eyes on the door, waiting with the patience of a wildcat. It didn’t take long for them to enter, just going about hanging up their cloak and pulling off their boots as if he weren’t even there.

“If you were anyone else, I would have killed you for what you said to me earlier.”

“I’m not apologizing if that’s what you want. You were out of line.” Kiran replied.

“We’ll see if you’ll have a change of heart before the night is over.”

That was when Kiran turned and finally looked at him, frowning at the state he was in. He rose, walking up to them with measured steps, preparing to pounce.

“You’re still covered in blood.”

“You called me an animal. I figured I might as well remind you that’s exactly what you submit to nearly every night.”

Nodding slightly, they made the mistake of calling his bluff. “Do it, then. I’m not afraid of you, moonstone.”

“Oh, Kiran,” He chuckled, yanking Kiran forward by the belt around their waist before unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. “That’s why you're such an enjoyable playmate.”

Kiran gasped when their tunic was torn before they were pinned back onto the bed, just as quickly divested of their leggings and undergarments. When Valter descended on them, they went pliant, ever ready to serve even through their frustration with him. He put his thumb against their lower lip and they parted their lips for him. Moving his thumb to the corner of their mouth, he exposed their canine and premolars.

“You have a lovely mouthful of fangs, little kit. Use them against me, though, and I’ll bite back.”

Some dried blood was left where Valter touched their face and it was then that he noticed it coated his hands, having soaked through his gloves. He gave a wolf’s grin as he leaned down, grabbing their ruined tunic to rip off one of the sleeves. As they watched with apprehension and anticipation, Valter ran his tongue over the back of his hand before leaning down and sharing the metallic taste with them. Kiran gave squeak of disapproval that was quickly muffled by the rolled up shirt sleeve gagging them.

“I’ve heard enough from you for one day. I took my punishment and now it’s time for yours.”

Valter moved them both so that he was sitting back against the headboard with his legs crossed in front of him, Kiran draped width wise across the bed and his lap. Smirking, he took his time idly tracing the dark patterns tattooed over their nape and shoulders. When his hand came down with a resounding slap across their ass, Kiran’s breath left them.

“I’ll stop when you’re ready to apologize for how you spoke to me earlier.”

When there was no response, Valter smacked the other cheek, pleased at the scarlet imprint of his hand that was left behind. Raising the stakes, he moved his hand lower, touch maddeningly slow and pressure fleeting. He leaned over and Kiran turned their face up to him.

“How long do you plan on keeping me waiting, little kit? Three words, that’s all I need to hear. ‘I’m sorry, Master.’ I'll stop and even let you come for taking your punishment so willingly.”

Kiran only shook their head and he laughed, running his tongue up the side of their face.

“You’re a resilient one, I’ll give you that much. Hold up two fingers if you need to stop.”

After receiving a nod, Valter gave four blows in rapid succession. While Kiran was left shuddering, they didn’t give in. The fortitude was pleasing. It meant Valter could move on to other methods of persuasion. He stopped, letting them wait for the next spank that wasn’t coming. They started when he put a gentle hand on their backside, giving a firm squeeze for his own amusement. It was doubtful he’d ever tire of their body. Between the studs and rings he could tug on with his teeth, the strange and dark tattoos he could feel over their skin, and their wiry frame and deceivingly innocent face, they’d become his favorite toy. Valter put two fingers into his mouth, slicking them before beginning to tease at Kiran’s entrance.

Kiran didn’t struggle, taking his fingers with ease. What they did keen and squirm against was the repeated pressure he slid across the sensitive spot inside of them. Pace lazy, but with enough force to leave Kiran gasping through their gag. Soon they were on the verge of coming, canting their hips until a stinging blow to their ass stilled them. The clock tower chimed through the quarter hour several times as Kiran became covered in sweat, face red and close to tears.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what you need to stay to get what you need. Either I hear what I want to and reward you for it or you reach your limits and the play stops for the evening. One finger if you want to apologize, two if you need to stop.”

Giving them no reprieve to ruminate, Valter put a heavy elbow down across Kiran’s back, keeping them perfectly still as he kept up his torment. Lips splitting into a twisted grin as he pushed them even further, speeding up his pace until Kiran was just on the cusp before backing off, waiting until the pleasure passed before repeating the process. Finally, they reached an arm behind them, one finger hesitantly unfurling.

Valter smirked as he untied the gag from the back of Kiran’s head, giving them a moment to roll their jaw and wipe away the saliva that had been dripping down their chin. When seconds began to pass, his amusement began to wane.

“I’m waiting.”

“I apologize, Master.” They muttered.

“Offer another pitiful apology like that and I’ll strap you down and then have my way with you until neither of us can walk.”

Despite the flames flickering in their eyes that would turn lesser men to ash, Kiran forced demureness into their voice and expression.

“I apologize, Master.”

“There, was that so hard?” Valter mocked. “Although you’re a prideful one. You’ve earned your reward. Get to your feet, hands against the wall.”

On shaking legs, Kiran did as they were told as Valter unfastened his pants and slicked himself up. Coming behind and enveloping them, he entering Kiran in one easy stroke. They’d been ready for this for too long and Valter possessed just as little patience, cock harder than a diamond and desire flooding his body like magma as he pounded into them. After what he put them through, Kiran could only mewl and fight to keep upright as Valter brought them back to the brink, finding it in them to shout to bring down the castle when he finally let them come. Tears threatened to slide off their jaw by the time he finished inside of them, bruises forming where his hands had been on their hips.

Not trusting Kiran to stay standing, Valter picked them up before making the short trip to Kiran’s bed and letting them gently plop onto the blankets. Cooling sweat leaving them shivering, he tossed them a towel from the small pile they kept inside the bedside table before divesting himself of his stained clothes and laying next to them on the mattress.

“You weren’t regretful at all.” He stated dryly.

They let out an exhausted huff. “I’m not sorry for punishing you, but my reprimand should have been professional. That much I genuinely apologize for.”

“Fair enough.”

From a nearby drawer, Valter withdrew a jar of soothing ointment, rubbing a glob of it between his hands to warm and distribute it. Kiran didn’t need to be told to move onto their stomach. A hiss pierced the air as Valter applied the ointment, cleaning his hands and cock on the towel Kiran left before tossing it and the jar aside.

“I thought you were done being reckless and then you go out and do something like that.”

“I wouldn’t have gone out if I thought it would end in disaster. The ranks were strong enough that they could withstand a few minutes without me. Arvis and Klein were there along with Gerome and Michalis. If you consider them to be fodder, that’s on you.”

Kiran sighed. “I trust you to win the battle, Valter, I just don’t trust you to do it without mass casualties on our side.”

“You may be a gifted strategist, little kit, but you’re inexperienced. I’ve been in more battles than I can count and I know damn well that I can’t win them alone. If you want me to be at my greatest potential, allow me some leash.”

Kiran started to nod before smirking, leaving Valter tilting his head and eagerly awaiting to see just how far they were going to push him today.

“Or what? There’s nothing stopping me from replacing you with another, better general and keeping you collared at my feet.”

“Do what you please, Summoner.” Valter purred, straddling Kiran’s backside and leaning forward to grip their wrists, pinning them down. “Keep me penned up, though, and I’ll be taking it out on you when it’s my turn to hold the leash.”

As Kiran reconsidered their comment, Valter mouthed at their neck, starting to get hard again and thrusting lazily against their ass to let them know it. Humming, Kiran raised their hips only for him to put more of his weight onto them.

“I think not. You’re lucky I all ready let you come, especially after those petty threats.”

With an annoyed huff, Kiran settled back on top of the mattress, allowing him to just rub off against them. Valter didn’t pity them, just letting his mind wander to what they would do to him when it was his turn to wear the moonstone collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I don’t want to know how many times I’ve misspelled Alfonse’s name. I always get his spelling confused with Alphonse Elric's. Gotta go fix that. Anyway, I can't thank y'all enough for your patience. I don't get to update this as much as I like between the ol' depression and my other work. Even so, I think this is my most popular fic. Again, I don't plan on abandoning this any time soon, but I'll stop lying about when updates are coming out. To get pretty TMI, I finally broke down and got myself a bad dragon toy and that gave me an idea for the next chapter so look out for that if you're still on board this train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does involve some dildo play just for those who may not be a fan of that.

Kiran winced as they stretched, purpling handprints on their hips and shoulders catching the fading light from the window. Even as they gave him a dirty look, Valter only continued to pour himself a glass of water.

“You realize this didn’t resolve the earlier issue.”

“It isn’t my fault that Innes’ wyvern keeps letting mine mount him. He’s welcome to put on a shirt and find a more dominant bull.”

“They’ve nearly destroyed half the paddock!”

“Wyverns are rough beasts. We’ve broken plenty of things and I’ve never heard you complain.” He huffed, draining his glass.

“That’s hardly the point, moonstone. Besides,” They craned their neck, displaying a congruent set of red crescents that were rapidly turning purple. “I shouldn’t have to complain for you to realize when things are starting to go too far.”

“If you want lovemaking, go find some other hero. We have a safe word. If you don’t use it, you’re just as complicit as I am if you get hurt.” 

Kiran pouted as he contemplated another glass of water, still somewhat unused to the luxury of always having it at his disposal growing up in a desert.

“I think it’s been too long since you were on the receiving end of things.”

Valter offered a wolfish grin. “Is that so, Summoner?”

“You certainly never learn any lessons through listening.”

Setting his glass down, Valter returned to the bed, sitting down beside Kiran. Running their fingers through the snarles to bring some order into his wild hair, they separated it into sections and began to braid it back, his head dragged back with each firm tug. When the end was tied off, he stifled a gasp as teeth sank into the crook of his shoulder without warning. He drank down the pain even as a few teeth broke the skin, a delighted shiver tumbling down his spine.

“Hardly a bee sting, Summoner. Is that the worse you plan on doing?”

“Of course not.” They murmured against his skin, the flippant tone enough for a moment of hesitation to disrupt his bravado.

Leaning over the bed, Kiran rummaged around in the side table drawer. First, they pulled out the slick. Valter rarely allowed anyone to penetrate him, but the handful of times Kiran toyed with his prostate during a blowjob were enjoyable enough. The second item they withdrew had him paling, a significant feat for him after years of the Grado sun failed to color his skin.

“What the fuck is that?” He demanded.

They playfully wiggled the item in the air. “This? I got it last time I visited home. The marketer says it’s molded after a wyvern bull, but I’ve been around enough wyverns by now to know that isn’t quite true. Still, it should be fun.”

The monstrosity started with an innocuous enough tapered tip, the head flaring back to reveal a ridged shaft that ended in a distinct knot. Not only was it long, it was thick, especially at the base.

“Feeling small in comparison?” Kiran pouted, dragging the tip of the toy over his dick.

Valter all but snarled before Kiran crawled forward over his lap, forcing him to lean back.

“How hard can this be compared to riding a real wyvern, moonstone? If you’re too afraid, though, we don’t have to do it. I’m sure there are gentler ways to break you.”

“Do your worst.” He growled, putting every ounce of restraint he had into letting them have their way rather than throwing that damn toy out the window and then putting Kiran over his knee.

Kiran gave him a deceptively soft kiss on the lips. “I plan on it.”

And then they backhanded him across the face. He rolled with the blow, drawing his lip into his mouth. While he was unclear on whether or not he tasted blood, their ring definitely caught him. Delighted by the challenge, Valter allowed Kiran to press him back against the mattress, eagerly accepting them into his mouth when they straddled his face. He could still taste their earlier exploits, humming when Kiran reached back to stroke him with a harsh grip. Refusing to let any discomfort show, Valter locked his mouth around Kiran, sucking and laving his tongue until they were trembling above him. Their hand stopped as they caught their breath.

“To your liking, Summoner?” Valter teased, smirking despite the wrenching way it pulled on his lip.

“Not bad at all. I’ll be sure to remember that when you’re ready to come.”

Slick spilling over the toy, Kiran worked their hand over it, leaving no part of the surface dry. Roughly parting his legs with sticky hands, Valter felt the toy prod at him. He refused to look away as Kiran began working the tapered tip inside him, the strong curve immediately making him buck his hips as he was given more and more of the widening head. They weren’t rushing him, letting him adjust to each section of the strange toy before withdrawing it and pouring on more slick. Each time a new segment was pushed into him, their hand pumped him in a loose grip, just enough to keep him hard without bringing him anywhere near coming. His hands were free and there were no instructions keeping him from touching himself, but he knew it would be ground given, a sign he couldn’t handle what he readily offered Kiran.

“I’ve had all of this inside me. It’s not so bad, is it? I rather enjoy it, especially this part here.”

His teeth snapped together when they started drawing the ridges of the toy back and forth over his prostate. As much as it felt like a fire was being lit inside of him, it was only enough to make precome dribble over his stomach. Arousal overtaking pride, his back arched, directing each thrust where he so desperately needed it. The knot butting against him was beginning to lose its resistance, threatening to push its way inside him if he gave it so much as a hairsbreadth more. All the lube and time he was given to relax into things left the sting of the final hurdle manageable, desirable even as his hips continued to eagerly cant into toy. Kiran let him impale himself, sometimes slowing their pace nearly to a halt to get Valter to make up for it. In the moment, it was impossible to gather any fury, one good motion away from his end that he just couldn’t seem to find.

Kiran’s fingers sank into his hip, holding him steady as they pressed the last length of the toy into him. His body hardly offered any resistance, greedily accepting the knot. Letting out a hissing sigh, Valter rested his head against the mattress, able to feel the entire abnormal shape inside of him. It was disgusting and glorious and all he wanted was to finish, so close to falling over and yet still in need of one last push.

Having either grown weary of their play or just offering pity he hadn’t earned, the hand Kiran had on his hip slipped down under the toy. Pressing a few fingers to the spot just below his balls was all it took for him to buck and curse. Forced against his prostate, it only took another few thrusts for the toy to undo him, come splattering up his chest in magnificent arcs he wished his eyes had been open to see.

As he lay shuddering and piecing his mind back together, the toy was gently pulled out of him with a pop. Lubricant dripped freely onto the towel under him. Kiran’s weight left the mattress, the toy landed in the washbin with a dull thud as water softly trickled a few seconds later. Valter doubted he was going to be entirely free of all the lube dripping over his skin until he next bathed even after a decent clean up.

“I hope you feel that the next time you’re in the saddle.” Kiran stated as they washed their hands.

Valter chuckled, catching the damp towel thrown to him. “And I hope you take off your ring the next time you decide to slap me. Excellent form, though.”

He’d never came with so little attention paid to his prick before, though he doubted he’d consent to the experience a second time if it involved that wretched toy.

“I’m sure you’ll find some way to disturb others with your split lip. Maybe it will get Innes off your back or at least lead to a compromise on rebuilding the stables.”

On the other hand, tying up Kiran and teasing them with those ridges and knot wasn’t an unappealing notion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I'm running out of kinks for these losers to explore. XD I have one in mind for the next chapter, though. Valter is a hunter, why not set him loose and let him earn his prize? Also, earlier I was thinking "what exactly are these two's sexualities?" Answer, Valter is pansexual and Kiran likes garbage. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait on this, I had to move across the country yet again for the fall semester. The first two weeks are over, though, so hopefully I'll get another chapter up asap.


	8. Chapter 8

Victory isn’t one to visit without demanding due recompense for her time, that much Valter was well aware of.

Having to choose between defending himself against an incoming wyvern and taking out a mage that had been reeking havoc on the soldiers around him, Valter chose the latter and then braced himself, letting lose a javelin before the other wyvern slammed into his, their enraged roars enough to make his ears ring. A sword whistled through the air as the wyverns writhed, clawed, and snapped at one another, his lance not coming up fast enough to completely block the blow. Still, he kept his hold on the saddle and reins, swinging his lance around to crash against his adversary’s temple. The half second she was stunned was enough for Valter to locate a chink in her armor and lunge. There was a damp gasp before the momentum of him retrieving his lance from her shocked corpse enough to pitch her forward. Letting out a screeching keen, the wyvern dove to catch their dead or dying rider for all the good it would do, giving Valter a moment to breathe.

The skies were clearing of unfamiliar faces as blood trickled down the side of his face. It was difficult to tell with the blood dripping into his vision, but he was somewhat sure the eye itself was undamaged. Steam was coming off his wyvern’s nostrils along with the oblong teeth marks encircling his neck, the frigid air sitting in his lungs like burning coals.

The horns sounded its guttural blast. Somewhere on the front lines, the general was defeated. Valter let out a hiss between clenched teeth, jealous of whoever claimed their head. Perhaps it didn’t matter. Things were over and between his wyverns dipping dead and the blood clouding his vision, they hadn’t had it in them to continue on. It was time to return to camp and rest while he could. He was a hunter and it was the chore of the Askran nobility to parse the fine details.

Not long later, his vision was returning after he flushed his eye with cool water even if every time he blinked it pulled at the laceration. The dried blood caked around the wound didn’t help the sensation, but the moment he cleaned it, the bleeding would begin anew. He could wait until there were less pressing matters to attend to.

His wyvern let out a sharp growl as Valter slathered another handful of healing salve over the puncture wounds around his throat. Wyvern hide was some of the toughest material around, but wyvern fangs had it beat. All it took as the right bite ripping off a scale or two for a wyvern to fall, dragging the rider down with it.

“Stop that.” Valter snarled back. “The pain will ease if you let me finish.”

Letting out an exasperated whine, his wyvern let his head fall into the snow, tail violently twitching every time Valter so much as motioned to apply more salve. As much as his temper was balance upon a knife’s edge by that point, he labored to offer a gentler touch, unsure if the biting cold was making things worse. He certainly wasn’t enjoying it, his hair dusted with snow that was sure to be unpleasant when it eventually melted.

“He snaps at anyone who so much as looks at either of you the wrong way, but he lets you prod at his injuries.”

Valter only glanced behind him to make sure Kiran was keeping their distance before returning to his task. Even on the rear lines, Kiran hadn’t escaped unscathed from what he heard when he snatched the salve from the healers. Fjorm’s own power from rite of frost was the friendly fire that left Kiran standing before him, swaddled in a multitude spare blankets and still shivering despite how little of the initial blow the enemy was able to deflect. Valter was unsure how this sudden notion of Kiran’s mortality sat with him. If their recovery was slow, he doubted his company would aid in their recovery. Should things have been even worse, he didn’t see himself enjoying Askr and its many wars as much as before, some of the fun dying out like a spent star.

“We’ve been together a long time.”

There were a multitude of similarities between a wyvern and Kiran. You couldn’t spoil either of them or they’d disobey you the moment it counted. At the same time, if you pointlessly lashed out, you’d lose a hand before you could blink. Praise, a firm touch, and the ability to recognize how one false move or a moment’s lapse of focus could result in disaster were absolute necessities in training a wyvern or a pet.

“That was supposed to be for you.”

“What’s another scar to me?” He scoffed, glancing at them from the corner of his eye. “Go find a warm tent.”

“They’re all filled with those who need healing.” Kiran replied.

Valter ground his teeth together. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that a tent couldn’t be procured with a single request, but Kiran was stubbornly refusing to be a bother. If they made it this long without collapsing, the odds were good they were going to be fine, but ice magic was most deadly the moment one stopped moving, the body growing frigid as the blood settled.

“For all your mighty stratagems, you never cease to display your greenness.” Valter snapped.

After scooping up some snow to clean the salve and wyvern blood off of his hands, he reached out and dragged Kiran over to him. While they always ran a tad cold, all the exposed skin he could see was red, nerves too numb to recognize how harsh his grip was.

“It’s not that bad.”

“It wouldn’t be if you weren’t standing out in the open. All you’re doing is feeding the spell instead of letting your body purge it. No, you probably won’t die by refusing to kick some poor soldier with a sprained ankle out of the field hospital, but they won’t be the one unable to walk back to Askr.”

Kiran’s obstinate frown fell away, chastened. “I’ll go find someplace warm.”

“You’ve wandered around in the snow long enough all ready. Come here.”

They obediently allowed him to tuck them under his chin, hands on their hips to keep them steady. The chill coming off their body was enough to reach him even under his gambeson. Choking down a growl, he instead let out a low whistle, his wyvern instantly lifting his head to peer at the new addition hauled over.

“Valter-” Kiran murmured, the tremor in their voice something that would have been delectable if he hadn’t been so furious.

“Quiet.” He snapped. “He won’t like it if you come at him without my scent.”

As if on queue, his wyvern blew a musty gust of air out his nose, forked tongue darting out to taste the air between them. Kiran squirmed under his unblinking gaze, leaving Valter digging his fingers into their skin to still them. It wasn’t the first time his wyvern was seeing Kiran, but it was the closest they’d ever been to one another. Barely comfortable with any animal larger than a pony, Kiran’s fear left his wyvern’s tail thrashing through the snow. Even so, the rest of his body didn’t so much as twitch, deferring to Valter’s authority. Done investigating now that he knew no meal would be resulting from the encounter, his wyvern stretched out, snow flying as he widened the hole he made to reflect his own ample heat heat.

Kiran followed at his heels as Valter ran a hand over his wyvern’s shoulder. One great wing unfurled for him, blocking out the wind and snow. Valter tugged Kiran underneath the living structure, having them lean up against his wyvern’s warm side. Even in the icy Nifl night, the warmth quickly left Valter shedding his heavy padding, shoving it at Kiran to slip on. With their slender frame, they were practically drowning in the heavy material and it couldn’t have smelled too fresh after a long battle, but it was better than the flimsy cloak they insisted upon wearing everywhere.

For a great while, the two of them sat in silence, arms barely grazing one another despite the small space.

“You never told me his name.” Kiran murmured, eyes on their boots.

“I wasn’t aware you required it.”

“Please, I want to know.”

Valter took a deep breath and then let it. “Ajax.”

Upon hearing his name, the wyvern peeked under his wing at them, huffing when he received no further attentions. Emboldened enough to ignore his irritation, Kiran pushed the conversation forward.

“How is he this warm? I thought wyverns were cold blooded.”

“They are, but they’re also nocturnal predators. During the day, they find a secluded cliff to sun themselves on. When night falls, they use the energy they absorbed earlier to keep them going. Because of that, Wyverns can thrive in nearly any climate.”

When Kiran didn’t ask another question, Valter closed his eyes only to hear a cork pop a few seconds later. Having discovered the bottle the healing salve was in, Kiran kept smacking the lip of it against their cupped palm, forcing what little of the concoction remained inside to trickle out. Valter didn’t fight them when their fingers gently daubed at his wound.

“Pleased now?” He growled, nose wrinkling at the sting and medicinal odor.

“As much as I can be. Valter, I’m sorry. Please, quit shunning me. I’ll submit to any punishment you feel I’ve earned.”

“I’ll remind you of those words when we have a time and place to ourselves.”

Kiran hummed in response, taking what little forgiveness he was offering and leaning heavily into him.

“You’ll be even more handsome when that scars over.” They simpered.

“If it turns out to be as alluring as you’re picturing, I ought to bind you to a chair and force you to watch the results. I doubt you’re the only one in Askr who desires something dangerous.”

The image he imparted left Kiran’s brow knitting together. He was still mulling over if he meant it or not when Kiran pulled him into an icy open mouth kiss. As tempting as it was to let Kiran exhaust themselves to win back his favor, he braced his hands against them when they went to move into his lap.

“Thrashing around an injured wyvern is a rather poor idea.”

Kiran sat back, straightening out their numerous layers, blush palpable even in what little light filtered through the membrane of his wyvern’s wing. “I really can’t seem to do anything right today, can I.”

Pity puckering his mouth, he placed a heavy hand on their knee.

“Nothing quite like facing death to get one hard and wet. The second we get a tent to ourselves, you’ll have no trouble getting warm.”

“Tell me how.”

The demand didn’t shake him, Kiran’s affinity for challenging Valter to come up with increasingly degrading things to whisper while he was buried inside of them long since established.

“I’d rip your clothes off with my teeth and tie your hands behind your back.”

“What next?” They urged.

His lip curled over his teeth at their impertinence. “Put you on my lap and let you work yourself on my fingers. I wouldn’t move a muscle, just watching you struggle to get off with so little, grinding and thrusting to no end until you’re shaking and sweating.”

Kiran let out a soft moan that went straight to his cock. Exacting their punishment was certainly going to be a treat.

“If you wanted anything more, you’d have to work for it, take me in your mouth without your hands. You’d gag every time you tried to swallow me down, unable to even wipe away the drool dripping down your chin. I’d force my way down your throat and tell you to swallow all of me down. If you succeeded, I’d push you back and feast. If not, I’d go back to letting you do your best with a few fingers.”

“I’d be screaming for your cock by then.” Kiran whined, hips canting ever so slightly.

“Oh, I’d fuck you eventually. How could I not with you so helpless and needy before me? There wouldn’t be any resistance, tears running as you cried out to thank me long before I bottomed out. You’d beg me to use you, breed you, but I’d go nice and slowly, drinking you in. Maybe I wouldn’t let you come at all, just taking my pleasure and leaving you tied up so you couldn’t even finish yourself. Or I could make you come so many times you’d forget your own name.”

He’d have to decide in the moment which would be a greater punishment, although if he had to choose something now, it would be the former. They were too frightened of his wyvern to so much as sneak a hand down their pants, but not by much.

“There wouldn’t be a single person in the camp who wouldn’t hear you. I could have gagged you, but I enjoy them knowing how I use you just as much as you do. The choice would be mine to leave you lying there, dripping with come, for me to return to later or beckon for someone to come and untie you. How many of them would see you in such a state and come undone? It might be enough for me to put my feelings towards sharing aside just to count the number of heroes who covet what’s mine.”

“If I wanted them and them me, you’d allow it?”

While it wasn’t something he’d entertained after the disastrous affair with his duplicate, enough time had passed that the notion was cautiously salivating. Heroes with little skill or stamina rising Kiran’s frustration interspersed with more experienced, better equipped heroes throwing them over the edge. If nothing else, Kiran might find something he was lacking in for him to build upon. For all he’d sampled of sex during his lifetime, there was always someone who knew of a hidden spot or a new position. Let Kiran spill what stirred them across a pillow. Within a week or so, any lingering desire for another hero would be gone.

“One confident in their prize allows others to gaze upon and handle it. I don’t need to keep you locked away to know you are mine and mine only.”

“I’ll hold you to that, moonstone. It will be fascinating to see just how many of the heroes of legend and kings of old here enjoy such twisted delights.” Kiran hummed, head lolling back against Ajax. “I hope Frederick indulges in such delights or maybe Camus. There’s two of Zelgius here. And three Hectors. Gods, so much potential.”

“Have a type?” Valter huffed, raising an eyebrow.

Kiran shrugged, smirking. “I like a man that can throw me over his shoulder just as you like someone stubborn that can take pain.”

“I’m not adverse to such a person giving it now and then, either.”

Slowly and carefully, Kiran stretched out so they were laying against his wyvern’s warm side, head resting against his thigh.

“Valter, I’m truly sorry. You shouldn’t have to save me as much as you do.”

“The mistake you made was a foolish one, little kit, but you also aren’t from any world like ours. You have much to learn still and it’s all too easy to forget that.”

Kiran’s shivering had largely subsided, Valter’s heated words not enough to deter them from sleep. He let them rest against him rather than shaking them awake and sending them off to find a tent for the night. Spells had a nasty habit of ebbing and flowing inside their targets. Magical burns would suddenly deepen, electric shocks continue to jolt through the limbs. It was all revolting business, although given the nature of his lance, Valter recognized his hypocrisy. He might have possessed a better view towards magic if there would have been a healer around far more often, but the past had long since scabbed and scarred over. The Gado sands would someday become another distant memory. He would be pleased to leave many of such recollections in his wake as Kiran traced, caressed, and kissed his scars, the sensation long since gone in many of the areas with only a dull tingle left as Kiran’s pulse fluttered like a bird about to be scooped up by the falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy I added an update at a somewhat reasonable time. I have another chapter started to hopefully that will be up before or around Halloween. I'm kind of mulling over writing a fic about what Valter's life was like before Sacred Stones and that would be far less sexy than this. We'll see, that's one that I'd like to plot out a lot more rather than spinning the metaphorical kink wheel and writing a chapter from there. All I really have in mind is that Valter's mom was in a mercenary group before she was killed. Valter ends up on the streets for a year or so before the mercenary band takes him in out of debt to his mom and well, it's not much better. But hey, him meeting Ajax might be a slightly less angsty part. Midterms will be here soon enough so I'm sure I'll be wishing I had the time to write anything other than analysis essays.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiran was in a mood again. Most of the army was if Valter was being fair. They’d reached a lull that a single breath could destroy, Surtr death meaning little when the Embla had yet to surrender. If anything, it was an unofficial armistice that would end the moment Embla was finished licking its wounds. Why a preemptive strike was off the table evaded Valter, but the ultimate decision whether or not to march didn’t belong to him.

So he took what rest his body demanded from him before tending to his arms, armor, and wyvern. The sooner there was a target outside the arena he could pit himself against, the better, the saccharine autumn festival only stoking his restlessness with the paltry prizes offered.

Night loomed as the sun began to slip from the top of the castle spires, ready to swallow them all up. The carved pumpkins were lit, perfuming the air with the spices sprinkled inside of them as some of the more mischievous among the Heroes dawned costumes and danced about in the growing moonlight. The laughter and soft music rode the wind around the grounds, the din reaching Valter even inside the stables. He gritted his teeth, forcing his attention back on his wyvern as he checked his scales for any chinks.

Footsteps crunched in the scattered straw before a wet pop resounded, his wyvern’s nostrils flaring at a familiar scent even as the other mounts hardly stirred. The hinges to the stall door gently creaked as Kiran leaned against it, being mindful not to let any fingers dangle through the bars.

“Rather early for you to slip away.” Valter commented, brushing some straw and dust from his hands.

Aside from the sugar stick Kiran was idly sucking on, they appeared just as determined to avoid anything to do with the festival as he was.

They shrugged. “If it was a better party, maybe I’d have stayed. The timing of all this couldn’t have been worse, I don’t get how anybody out there is having fun.”

“Some fools believe that if they smile enough, they’ll eventually forget how forced it is.” He replied dryly even if finding someone to grouse with was reanimating.

“I’ll give you this, Valter, you don’t let anyone spoil your fun and you also don’t pretend to enjoy what you can’t stand.”

After leaving and locking the stable behind him, he took the sweet from them, biting off a portion. It was pleasantly tart and he resisted the urge to immediately crunch it between his teeth.

“Could it be the greatest weapon of Askr hungers to be of use?” He teased.

Kiran tried and failed to snatch their candy back, Valter pinning them against him and holding it out of reach. Behind them, his wyvern’s eyes eagerly followed their struggling, flicking his tail back and forth.

“It feels wrong to relax like this, pretending things are all right when they clearly aren’t.”

“And being miserable when you’re not giving orders eases your guilt?”

“No… yes. Fuck, I don’t know.”

Valter didn’t need to prod to see that Kiran’s jadedness wasn’t going to vanish any time soon. They had no experience with war prior to being thrust into the position of chief tactician. Just because they excelled at it didn’t mean they didn’t lose a part of themselves every time they made the wrong call. Even making the best series of choices tore at them when they were forced to face the destruction they caused with victorious cheers echoing around them. They came to him because he kept them grounded, reminded them they both had bodies that could take or inflict pain and pleasure alike. What else Kiran might have done to cope with the conflict and the weight of entire nations upon them didn’t likely have an attractive answer. As enjoyable as their play was, it also served a higher purpose, keeping him willing to take orders and them willing to give them on the field of battle.

Valter let out a long breath though his nose. “I’d invite you to go flying, but fireworks are slated to begin any minute.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.” They muttered, this new worry elbowing out some of the previous ones.

Hearing the word “flying” and then Kiran’s negative tone, his wyvern’s excitement quickly transformed into an exasperated hiss as he settled back in among the straw.

“You offend the both of us.” Valter attempted to say evenly, the candy cracking between his teeth. “A fear of heights is one thing, but don’t doubt either of our capabilities in the air.”

“If you’re the one holding the reins, I’m not completely opposed to the idea. Maybe another night. Maybe.”

In his pleasure at having them deferring to him on the topic, his grip on Kiran slipped enough for them to reclaim their candy. The way their lips pursed around the tip before taking it all the way down to the flimsy stick was enough for most of his indignation to abate.

“What will be quickening your pulse tonight, then?” He growled, leaning in close enough to feel their breath gently puff against his skin.

They tongued the candy into one cheek. “Choose a game, perhaps something monstrous so I can at least pretend we’re celebrating along with everyone else.”

It only took him a moment to seize upon a mouthwatering idea.

“A ten minute head start.” He murmured, forcing himself to take his hands off of them and step back. “Go to the woods and run like your life depends on it. I expect a worthy game if you insist upon taking up my time.”

They blinked, brow knitting. “I’m not sure I understand.”

That was when Valter pounced like a spring uncoiling, slamming Kiran into the wall with a hand around their throat. It wasn’t enough to leave them gasping, but their eyes were blown wide from the shock. If anyone else had been in the stable, he had no doubt some thickheaded hero would have bumbled over to save the poor Summoner. They also wouldn’t have seen Kiran throwing their knee into his side. It wasn’t a harsh blow even without his armor or padding, but he let it throw him off his balance so Kiran could scramble away.

“Clear on the rules now?” He taunted.

Kiran nodded, breathless and flushed. The urge to taste the heat of their skin in that moment was singing to him, but he wrestled it down. If anybody could provide a satisfactory hunt, it was Kiran and he intended to savor every moment leading up to his first bite.

“Then run, little kit. I won’t be far behind.”

Without wasting another moment, Kiran sprinted out the doors. He doubted they’d be able to keep up the pace for long. There would be a trail to obscure, diversions to create, and Kiran was too clever to work themselves so hard their breathing gave them away.

Slowly, carefully, Valter counted to sixty ten times, ticking off the minutes on his fingers. When all ten fingers were extended, he stretched them like a wild cat unsheathing its claws before cracking his knuckles. He arched his back, rolling his shoulders and neck. With unhurried steps, he headed out as his wyvern hissed behind him, furious at not being included in the chase.

There was no wind, likely a spell to keep the clouds from rolling in and ruining the firework show, and the only immediate sounds were the occasional scurrying of animals through the boughs. Valter took a deep breath, scenting old growth, coming rain, and rich loam as he passed through the treeline. What little twilight was left fell before him in dappled rays, revealing deer trails and human foot paths. The woods aren’t the palace weren’t enormous, their purpose solely for decoration over any sort of sport for the Askran royalty. What a waste.

An odd patch of color out of the corner of his eye drew in his attention. Not too far away from where the main path opened up to the stable grounds, Kiran’s white cloak was draped over a tree branch. Smart of them to shed it when the darker hues of their clothes would do far better to hide them from his eyes. Valter gathered the fabric in his hands, barely warm to the touch. Gathering the collar to his face, he inhaled deeply, the scent of their hair and skin starting to make him hard. Even so, there was flagging disappointment. if Kiran was too afraid of getting lost to avoid the main paths, he very much hoped they had another ploy to draw out the game.

Valter knew how to move like a stealth predator, where to place each step to avoid a twig snapping and how to keep his breathing silent even after a lengthy pursuit. More than that, he knew how to keep his trail to a minimum. There wasn’t any hiding the scraped bark from where a root had been tripped upon or the light dusting of needles and leaves from a disturbed branch. They were likely keeping the road within their sight, but even with eyes adjusted to the darkness, the most logical choice would be to find some fairly innocuous shelter and hunker down rather than running about blindly.

It only took a few minutes of walking to find what he was searching for. A great tree with split trunks grew off the side of the path. Overhead, fireworks exploded, patches of the forest turning a myriad of colors for moments at a time. That was when Valter spotted a lock of dark hair draped on top of the moss growing in the crotch of the tree.

Steps near silent and steady, he circled around. Kiran was leaning up against the tree, long since given up using the divide to keep watch on the path. Vigilance would only have resulted in a brief pursuit before he brought them down, but the ambush was an enjoyable enough second choice. Their pants were around their ankles, head lolling back as they frantically thrust three fingers in and out of themselves, breath tight and jaw clenched.

Through the cacophony of the fireworks and the wet sound of their fingers at work, they only realized he was there after he pounced, tearing them away from the tree. Their cry of surprise was quickly silenced by his mouth upon theirs as their back hit the ground, catching the sweet taste of their tongue as he stretched their arms over their head, pinning them down. They struggled deliciously and he let them, releasing their arms to free his cock. When they were nearly out from under him, he twisted their arm behind their back, face on the ground and ass in the air.

He didn’t move to penetrate them, just grinding his cock between their thighs. Some of the slick they’d been using on themselves had dripped down, leaving the sensation enough to coax him into full hardness. Kiran never liked it when he rubbed himself off against them, preferring to gag around his cock rather than be without deprived of any real sensation. Not that he enjoyed it overmuch either when there were so many better places he could hilt himself within, but the juvenile act had its uses.

This time when they tried to break free of his grip, Valter let them, a growl clawing its way from his chest as Kiran finally allowed himself to settle between their thighs, demanding it even with the way their legs wrapped around him. Nails raked down his back as he swiftly entered them, desperate for their own pleasure as he so ardently sought after his own. The blood they were drawing evidently not enough to spur him on to their liking, Kiran gave him a demanding bite on the lip.

With a snarl, Valter slammed into them over and over again, leaving them whining and whimpering as he sank his teeth into the crook of their neck. They greedily took everything he threw at them, desperate for whatever might send them over the edge. He could feel blood welling up, ready to drip down his sides just as he tasted it seep from Kiran's neck. Nobody else could leave Kiran begging to pay for his seed and their own release with their own tears. Nobody else drew his blood in turn, could have him on his knees, ready and willing to be abused for as long as Kiran saw fit before finally letting him fall. And here they were now, rutting like animals during a uniquely human celebration of their readiness for winter. Instead of a displaying heartiness to the upcoming threat of lean times, toasting with mulled wine and sweets, they treated life and death as the farce it was. Blood was meant to be spilled, pleasure taken. The coming snows meant nothing in that moment as any sense of self beyond the need to come escaped him, their violent rhythm finally unraveling. Moments before he lost himself within them, Kiran bucked and swore against him, unable to still themselves until he was shakily propping himself up by the elbows, vision spotty and blood pulling his skin taut as it dried along his back and mouth.

And just like they both hadn’t just had one of the roughest fucks of their lives, they caught their breath and unsteadily rose to their feet. As little as Valter enjoyed sleeping in another’s bed, leaving them alone tonight would only shatter them. If he was going to put stress on a growing crack, he also had to be there to held mend the damage. Splitting a potion between the two of them would go a long way between the all the forest grit and blood.

He ended up carrying Kiran for most of the walk out of the woods, their legs around his waist and arms around his neck. It was only when the palace was back within sight they asked to be put down. Their weight was nothing to him, but he wasn’t about to argue with them over where their pride began and ended at this point in the night.

“Little dark out for a hike.” Someone drawled.

Valter turned on the speaker, offering a halfhearted huff when he confirmed it was Niles behind the silly costume. In any other situation, Valter didn’t mind Niles. He wasn’t one to preach about morality and was good for a dirty joke. With the way Niles was smirking at the twigs caught in Kiran’s hair along with the livid bite mark on their throat, though, Valter found himself itching for a scrap even after he and Kiran’s romp.

“Says the one at the edge of the forest.” Valter replied, voice hard.

Niles gave a dark chuckle, deliberately brushing against him as he made his way back towards the stables.

“No need to get territorial, we each have our own playmates. Happy harvest, Summoner. I do hope you were pleased with the sweet bounty you received.”

“Thank you.” Kiran said, unsure what to do with the innuendo.

As much as Valter wanted to be done with Niles for the rest of the evening, part of him did wonder if he had any number and combination of the Corrins or even the Askran Prince waiting for him in the hay loft. If he’d learned anything from Kiran, it was that the uptight, reserved types were usually the ones who needed to be degraded and used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's your local garbage purveyor. I finally finished a new chapter, even if I would have preferred to get this one up before Halloween. Oh well. I think I have like two or three more chapter ideas in development, I'll try to get those up asap.


	10. Chapter 10

Valter glared down at the paperwork in front of him, exasperated at being cooped up in the study and yet unwilling to finish his work so he could leave. In Grado, he was always able to shove reports onto subordinates, but since the Askran royalty considered him to be on of their experts on wyvern combat, he was personally asked to critique the supplies and training the budding wyvern units received. Told was a more accurate word. Ana was clever, though, and left Lyon to supervise the task, knowing Valter would be far less likely to weasel out of his duties if Lyon’s doe eyes and cloying tongue were involved.

The bell tower tolled from across the courtyard. He was supposed to have met Kiran nearly an hour ago in the stables. Whether he took them into the sky on his wyvern as planned or they just had a good rut in the hayloft mattered little, the notion of either option leaving him fidgeting in his seat. His skills were in fighting and fucking, being pointed towards anything else was a waste of time.

And he likely wasn’t the only one to think so. Without any announcement of a presence, the door was softly pushed open and then closed just as furtively as Kiran slipped inside the study.

“How kind of you to join me.” Valter drawled, slumping back in his chair.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here, it wasn’t my idea to force you to do paperwork. How much is there?”

He pushed the stack of papers he’d been halfheartedly leafing through towards them. After spinning them around and giving them a cursory glance, Kiran shrugged.

“This isn’t too much to do, I bet you could finish it in a half hour or so if you put your mind to it.”

He only blinked at them, resting his chin against his fist. With a sigh, Kiran walked around the desk, moving onto his lap. Valter smirked, slipping his hands underneath the back of their tunic. Their skin was still chilled from the walk from the stables to the study, but they had decided on how best to warm themselves.

“I thought I had work to finish.”

“And I spend the day thinking I was going to be stuck hundreds of feet in the air with two beasts who want nothing more than to devour me. You aren’t the only one with energy to spare.” Kiran murmured, dragging their teeth along his jawline. “Take a break.”

“Show me just how much you desire me, then.”

Without hesitating, Kiran sank to their knees onto the plush rug, settling between his legs. Their slender fingers made quick work of the fastening to his pants, drawing out his hardening cock. After placing a gentle kiss on the tip, they ducked down, tongue sliding up his length to conclude in a teasing flick. That was all the warm up he was offered, the seal they created around him leaving him sucking in a hissing breath. As tempting as it was to thrust into the damp heat of their throat, he was determined to make Kiran work for his release without any assistance, content to watch them struggle with his size and stamina. He’d have forbid them from using their hands if it weren’t for the yet uncompleted paperwork looming over him.

Kiran let out a hum when he ran a hand through their hair, pulling their curling tresses out of their face.

“Very, very good, little kit.” He praised, gritting his teeth when Kiran responded by taking him deep into their throat.

But Kiran could only hold the position for so long, pulling off him with a gag a few moments later. Spit dripped down their chin, cheeks flushed. Still, they were determined to please, taking him into their mouth after a moment of rest and compensating for the lack of depth with two hands stroking his shaft, grip delightfully tight with a slight turn in the wrists. 

“Spit and we’ll repeat this with no hands and a ring gag.” He warned, the words strained as his fingers clenched around the arms of his chair.

Bright eyes looked up into his, seeming to be gauging just how much they’d have to mouth off later to earn such a punishment. He certainly hoped there would be cause to find out.

There was a gentle rap at the door before it swung open, Kiran starting and pulling off his cock. Before they could jerk away and find some excuse for being on the floor, though, Valter hooked a leg around them, giving a rough nudge back into his crotch. Heart hammering inside his chest as he felt his coming orgasm wane, Valter gave his visitor a strained smile.

“Hello, your highness.”

“Valter, you told me that report would be done an hour ago. Would you like some help finishing it?” Lyon politely inquired, unable to let any serious degree of reproach drip into his voice.

“My apologies, my Prince. Studious pursuits have never been an area I excel at.”

“No need to fret, Ana isn’t collecting the reports until the end of the day. I’ll leave you to your work.”

Kiran sighed in relief, breath cool against his spit slick cock. He smoothed down their errant curls before giving them a pat on the cheek.

“Stay a while, my Prince. I often long for a familiar face.”

Teeth grazed along his length, leaving him clenching his jaw. Lyon was too busy mulling over the offer to notice any discomfort.

“I wasn’t aware you desired my company, Valter, especially when others like Erika, Ephriam, and Seth are always walking around the castle.”

Valter offered a strained chuckled. “I’m not allowed to approach any of them unless it’s on the battlefield or in the arena.”

“You did all face one another in combat, I’d imagine it brings up some unpleasant memories for everyone involved. But it would be nice to stay and chat for a while. I was going to have some tea, should I have a pot brought in?”

Before he answered, Valter grasped a handful of Kiran’s hair, daring them to try that trick with their teeth again. “It’s too hot for tea.”

“I suppose you’re right. Where’s Kiran at? We should invite them to join us.”

A grin spreading lazily over his face, he only pulled Kiran back onto his cock, leaning back with a silent sigh when he was hilted inside their throat.

“Last I heard, they’re engaged in something.”

Lyon frowned. “A shame. We’ll have to all get together at some point.”

“Indeed we should.”

From where Lyon was sitting, it likely appeared that Valter had one hand casually dangling in his lap, perhaps drumming his fingers with the occasional way the muscles along his arm twitched. It was the middle of the day and with plenty of things to be done, there was a gentle hum of activity outside the door along with lively shouts, clashing of weapons, and the hisses and pops of magic through the open window. It was more than enough to cover up Kiran’s occasional gag or the wet slap of his cock against their cheek when they took too long to recover their breath.

Poor Lyon, nearly as innocent as a newborn lamb. Valter would follow his orders to the end of the world and yet he had his doubts the young Prince had kissed anyone yet, let alone lost his virginity. If Lyon asked, Valter wouldn’t hesitate to be the one to take it from him, but as his inferior, he would never step so far out of place by pursuing Lyon first. Kiran had no official rank within Askr, all at once equal to nobility and common Hero. Claiming them was more of a bureaucratic headache than him defying the chain of command.

But no, the only question left for Valter was which royal twin would finally take Lyon to bed. Or maybe the Prince surprise everyone and wind up tangled in the sheets with Innes or Tana. It would be worth laugh when the answer finally arrived.

“May I ask something personal?” Lyon requested, not able to completely meet Valter’s gaze.

“Of course, my Prince.”

“There are… rumors about what you and the Summoner get up to behind closed doors. Or sometimes in more frequented spaces. It doesn’t change my opinion on the two of you either way, I was just curious if there was any truth to them.”

Valter stretched, using the movement to roll his hips up into Kiran’s mouth. He was getting close again, but the urge to draw this out overwhelmed some of the immediate need.

“We have our dalliances. Do you believe my performance as a general is being affected by the time I spend with the Summoner?”

“Not at all.” Lyon was quick to reply. “The issue here lies solely with me. I am a man in my own right and I’d very much like to experience such pleasures of life. My assumption had always been that such sweetness only accompanied love, but what I see between the two of you is entirely different. It’s strange and fiery and I’d like to understand it.”

“Erika and Ephriam were never fond of such ideas, I’m surprised to hear you differ in opinion.”

“It’s difficult not to consider my thoughts to be perversive.”

“My Prince, I’m not one to come to if you desire to discuss normality.” Valter simpered, Kiran letting out an unamused huff around his cock.

“That’s precisely why I came to you, though. I didn’t believe you’d take any offense to such crude talk.”

Valter sighed. “If advice is what you wish, find someone with experience to fuck you or let you fuck them. You’ll leave with less questions and a greater sense of what you want. After the things you’ve been through, my prince, it would make sense if finding some order in your life took greater priority over a storybook romance.”

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t even know where to begin with initiating such an encounter.”

“Come to the hot spring with us sometime. Kiran can likely give you more sociably acceptable advice than I can.”

Lyon’s face took on a pretty blush. “The two of you aren’t exactly known to wear bathing clothes in the hot spring.”

“And you can choose for yourself whether or not you join us in such a matter. Confidence and a curiosity for new things are the greatest factors in sex, the rest is just practice.”

Pouting slightly as he mulled over Valter’s words, Lyon nodded. All the while, Kiran laved their tongue over the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, sucking hard and working his base with their hand. He covered his mouth as if he was yawning, eyes squeezed shut, drawing in and then releasing a ragged breath as he came. Working him through it with a vengeful touch, Kiran didn’t let up, pursed around around him as they passed over his length, gathering and swallowing down all of his seed as they’d been told to. And finally, mercifully, they pulled away, tucking him back into his pants and then resting their head against his thigh.

“I seem to have a lot to consider. Thank you, Valter. Are you sure I can’t help you with your paperwork at all?”

“Thank you, my Prince, but your assistance isn’t required.”

“All right, then. I hope to see both you and Kiran soon.”

“Indeed.”

Taking his leave, once the Lyon shut the door behind him, Kiran rose to their feet, stretching with a frown on their face.

“Pleased?” Kiran demanded, voice hoarse as they passed the back of their hand over their mouth.

“I’ve had better, but the game made up for it.”

“I don’t see why you toy with him. As sweet as he is, you’d snap him in half.”

“He might enjoy that. Don’t think I’ve forgotten that kiss you two shared. I might like to order the two of you fuck for my amusement.”

“He’s a prince, Valter. Tread carefully.”

“I intend to, little kit. We’ll see just how much he’s willing to bare if he meets us in the hot spring.”

Grabbing a fistful of Kiran’s tunic, he pulled them in for a rough kiss. Tired of their play, Kiran broke away after a few seconds, perching themselves on the edge of the desk. They brought the chicken scratch he left on the official documents up to their eyes, sour expression deepening. Yes, it might be healthy indeed for Kiran to be reminded that despite the rare occasions he submitted to them, they were his prey to do with as he pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, you horny so and so's? I'm living that the heroic grails on Heroes is letting me max out Valter. Anyway, the holiday season is upon us and I hope you all have a cozy time. It means a lot that this loosely connected series of sex scenes is something people look forward to. I'm curious to see how many chapters this gets up to before I finally call it quits. An ending chapter idea popped into my mind the other day, but as long as Heroes keeps pumping out chapters, I'll probably keep writing. Speaking of which, who else is thirsty af for Hrid?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the garbage man, what can I say? If you liked this, please leave kudos and/or a comment! The response to this fic has been so positive and I'd like to sincerely say thank you. I didn't think I'd get ten reads within the first few days of posting this, let alone upwards of two hundred with plenty of kind words offered. So far I have three more chapters planned out and we'll see where things go from there!


End file.
